rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandra Diaz-Twine
Sandra Diaz-Twine is a three-time Survivor player. She is the winner of the 7th season, Survivor: Pearl Islands and the winner of the 20th season, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Bio Sandra is the show's only two-time winner. The $2,000,000 in prizes is the most money ever won by a woman in an American television contest. Diaz-Twine was born in Stamford, Connecticut, and currently lives with her husband and two children in Fayetteville, North Carolina. Known for her sassy demeanor, Diaz-Twine has appeared on "Rob Has a Podcast" numerous times. An autograph from Diaz-Twine is known as a "sassygraph". RHAP Appearances First Appearance: June 14, 2010Sandra Diaz-Twine: Uncut and Uncensored Sandra debuted on RHAP in a long interview following her time on Heroes vs. Villains. With Rob and Nicole, she talked about several topics, including: *In graphic detail, we find out exactly what does Russell Hantz smell like and what are his personal hygiene habits. *How does Sandra think Boston Rob Mariano would have fared in the game if Tyson wouldn’t have voted himself out? *How has becoming Survivor’s only two-time winner changed her life? *What is the best thing to order at the Outback Steakhouse? Second Appearance: February 18, 2011Sandra on Rob, Russell and Redemption Island Sandra came back to talk about the premiere of Survivor: Redemption Island to talk about: *How does Sandra feel Boston Rob and Russell did in the Survivor Redemption Island premiere? *How does Sandra think the Redemption Island twist differs from the Outcast Twist on Survivor Pearl Islands? *What do Rob, Sandra and Nicole think of the new batch of castaways like Federal Agent Phillip Sheppard, Kristina Kell, Francesca Hogi and the rest of the Redemption Island. Third Appearance: February 29, 2012Sandra Diaz-Twine and Coby Archa on Survivor's Macho Meltdown Sandra returned to the podcast with Palau contestant Coby Archa to talk about the third episode of Survivor: One World, specifically the boot of Matt Quinlan and the game of Colton Cumbie. Fourth Appearance: April 16, 2012Brendon & Rachel, Richard Hatch, Sandra, Chris Daugherty from Reality Rally 2012 Sandra appeared in her first video interview on RHAP when Rob went to the 2nd Annual Reality Rally in Temecula, California. She joined Rob to discuss her thoughts on this season of Survivor. Sandra can’t get over how some people don’t have a clue about how to play the game. Sandra also thinks that Kim is doing a great job in the game and doesn’t think that anybody on this season OR any season has ever played like her. Fifth Appearance: April 4, 2013Sandra Diaz Twine Talks Caramoan, Cochran and Corinne Sandra recapped the merge episode of Survivor: Caramoan and talked about the downfall of Corinne Kaplan, her love of John Cochran, and whether she would be able to put up with Phillip Shepherd. Sixth Appearance: January 20, 2014Sandra, Fairplay & Rupert 10 Years After Survivor Pearl Islands Sandra appeared on a podcast commemorating the 10-year anniversary of Pearl Islands with fellow cast members Jonny Fairplay and Rupert Boneham. Seventh Appearance: April 30, 2015Sandra Diaz-Twine Recaps Worlds Apart Episode 11 After a four season hiatus, Sandra came back to RHAP to cover episode 11 of Survivor: Worlds Apart. Eighth Appearance (Exit Interview): April 6, 2017Survivor 34 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 4/06/17 Sandra's next appearance came in her exit interview after her boot in the sixth episode of Survivor: Game Changers. She talked about the situation she was left in after the most recent tribe swap, as well as her thoughts on the other winners in the game, whom she had previously schemed to get rid of. Other Appearances and Facts References External Links *Sandra's Facebook page Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps) Category:Survivor